


you are my sunshine

by sylveonwitch



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Narvin is in an established triad relationship with Romana & Leela, mention of Brax & Narv doing the hate sex but not explicitly, slight descriptions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveonwitch/pseuds/sylveonwitch
Summary: Narvin knew he has fucked up immensely and is watching his loved ones suffer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello gallifandom this is my first piece of fictional writing in 10 years please be gentle with your constructive criticism  
> originally posted to tumblr @sylveonwitch

Narvin knew he fucked up immensely. He was splattered with his own blood, with gashes and burns and holes covering his entire body. Romana was in the vicinity of a bomb that was about to go off, and in an act of pure instinct he shoved her aside and covered the bomb with his body.

Romana screamed his name, and he gingerly turned his head to the side to see her. She was struggling to break free of Braxiatel’s grip, trying to rush over to him. Leela wasn’t in the area for the explosion, but Narvin had no doubts she heard the noise and was on her way to find out what happened.

He knew how his death would affect Romana and Leela. He had already professed his love to Romana in private, and she reciprocated it. Leela and Narvin would occasionally speak of marriage, planning to seal the deal once they returned to their Gallifrey. What he didn’t include in his calculations was how Braxiatel would be affected by it. Why would he? Their relationship consisted of snide remarks from both parties and incessant obnoxious flirting on Braxiatel’s part in an attempt to drive Narvin into a severely frustrated state. They had slept together, yes, on numerous occasions, but that was just a part of their game. The idea of Braxiatel actually caring for Narvin was unthinkable.

At least until Romana finally broke free of Brax’s grasp and Narvin saw the look of absolute despair and devastation on his face. He looked so fragile, an attribute one would never attest to the master manipulator who always seemed ten paces ahead of everybody else. Braxiatel was unmoving otherwise, seemingly frozen in a state of sheer desolation. Narvin turned his head skyward and groaned. _Of course he’d only show he cares about me when I’m about to die_ , he thought to himself. His hearts ached, and it had nothing to do with the explosive impact he just suffered.

Narvin came back to reality with the feeling of a hand on his chest and another lifting up his head gently. It was Romana, and he noted the tears streaking down her face. He tilted his head toward her and listened to her pleas - “Narvin, no, you can’t die, please don’t leave us, not now” - her voice sounded so distant and soft. He knew he was about to die, very very soon, so he lifted his hand up to Romana’s face and gently cupped it. He remembered that Romana would sometimes sing a Sol 7 lullaby she had learned on her travels with the Doctor to him when he spent nights in her quarters and couldn’t sleep.

“You are my sunshine,” he croaked, before coughing violently and spitting up blood. Narvin inhaled, feeling his eyes water and letting them overflow (his death had no room to continue the charade of the eternally grumpy Coordinator) and attempted to continue, though his vision was becoming blurry and rapidly approaching darkness. “My only sunshine.” Romana’s sobs grew in depth and volume. “You make me happy when skies are grey.” Another violent fit of coughing, even more blood this time.

“Narvin, please, be quiet - you don’t have the energy for this,” Romana choked out. He ignored her. He heard footsteps rapidly approaching and cursed himself for not being able to say goodbye to Leela.

“You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you…so please don’t take…my sunshine…” he trailed off. He tried to finish the song, he had only one damn word left until it was complete, but he couldn’t force his diaphragm enough to voice it. Narvin settled for a near breathless sigh, and forced the corners of his mouth upwards. It was a weak smile, he knew it, but the crying Time Lady above him swooped down and kissed him gently on the lips. If that was the last thing he remembered, Narvin could die at least a tiny bit happy and forget about how badly this situation will traumatize everyone. His vision faded to black and his hand fell slowly from Romana’s face. He was ready to accept death’s cold embrace.

That embrace didn’t come soon enough though, and the last thing Narvin heard were Leela’s footsteps coming to a halt and her screeching. _I fucked up_ , he thought to himself, as his hearts shattered into millions of pieces and he finally faded away.


End file.
